A computing system may be a modular system. The system may include a processing module and a storage module for example. The modules can be installed in a chassis that provides communication channels and power to the modules. The chassis provides a communications channel between the modules and an also provide the modules with power. The channel between the modules may cause a module to wait before it can send data to another module.